


Interconnectedness

by pvtcaboose



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Trans Character, also rip because nobody is in this fandom, although i am working on some rvb oneshots, its not rvb for once!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose
Summary: Todd takes out his daily frustrations in the best way possible.





	

Todd didn't know exactly what he was doing as he latched onto Dirk's neck, sucking at spots that were most sensitive on his own to see his reactions. They were nice, to say the least - Dirk squirmed excitedly at the feeling of being pressed against the wall, his jaw clenching at the slightest brush of Todd's lips across his skin. His arms hung limply at his sides, clenching and unclenching, wanting to hold onto Todd but he was frozen. Dirk's skin - and pants - started to feel tight, and he almost squealed when Todd pushed his leg in between Dirk's; the wonderful friction combined with the hot breaths on the underneath of his jaw made him feel like melting on the spot.

Dirk wanted to say something, something to let Todd know he liked this but all that would come out were breathy grunts and occasional squeaks. He swore to himself that if Todd just kept this up, this small rhythm of rubbing his leg into Dirk _just_ _right_ , sucking at that tender spot just underneath his ear, he'd be coming in his pants in no time. Todd, on the other hand, was mumbling three hundred words per second into Dirk's skin, inaudible and quiet. He had one hand cupping Dirk's cheek to keep him steady, the other fisted in his hair, although he was trying not to pull too hard.

" _Ah_ -" Dirk gasped, almost shouting as Todd removed his hand from his cheek to cup the bulge in his pants. He palmed Dirk's cock through the fabric, smiling to himself at the way Dirk's hips jerked forward automatically, at the sound of him groaning and the feeling of him finally lifting his hands to cup Todd's face, kissing him hungrily.

A certain movement of Todd's hand had Dirk moaning into his mouth, trying to kiss him all over while gasping for air. He bunched up the fabric of Todd's shirt in his hands, trying to find something to hold onto so that he could keep himself from going off of the edge. Todd reached into Dirk's loosened pants and rubbed him through his underwear - the feeling of an almost unbearable barrier was still there, but it gave Dirk more relief, and he tried to control his hips rolling into Todd's hand, to no avail.

Dirk finally got to a point to where his legs started to feel like jelly. "Todd," he groaned, "Bed, _bed_ , _please_ , _now_ -" Todd nodded and took his hand out, pulling Dirk to his pitiful excuse for a bed. Dirk laid down, his back propped up against the wall as he started to take off his pants.

"Hold on," Todd said, taking control and pulling them off for him, throwing the pants off the side of the bed. He positioned himself in between Dirk's spread legs, laying on his stomach.

Todd looked over the length of Dirk's body - lips red from kissing, his pupils blown wide and a deep blush across his face; seeing him like this for the first time almost made Todd breathless. He hesitated for a second before pulling down Dirk's underwear, and then immediately wrapping a hand around his hard cock. Dirk jerked his hips forward on impulse, cursing under his breath as Todd traced his hand along his shaft at a painfully slow speed. Once he got up to the head Dirk was tightening his jaw, trying to hold onto something as Todd thumbed at his slit.

"Todd, please, I-" Dirk cut himself off with a jumble of words when Todd swallowed the head of his dick in his mouth, still tracing along veins with his hand. Todd was swirling his tongue around, licking at his slit until Dirk could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "Oh, _God_ , shit, Todd.." He groaned, his chest heaving as Todd held his hips down with his free hand. Dirk cried out a little as Todd kept tonguing at the same spot, adding more pressure. The feeling of him holding his hips down, the complete lack of control, made Dirk feel so vulnerable but he loved it, loved this feeling of overstimulation that Todd gave him.

When Todd sank his head down almost all the way onto his dick, Dirk could feel his muscles tightening, and he tapped at Todd's head frantically. "Todd, I'm - I'm gonna - oh God," Todd kept bobbing his head until Dirk came, spurting into the back of his throat, and he swallowed it, coming off of Dirk's cock with a pop. He sat up and wiped his mouth.

Dirk was breathing heavily, his hands still shaking as his dick went soft against his thigh. He pulled his underwear back on, but as soon as he saw Todd about to leave, he stopped him.

"I want to-" the words got caught in Dirk's throat; he was always so flustered around Todd. "I want to repay the favor. Please."

Todd, his face still red, nodded slowly. "Okay," he said, "Yeah. Let's - let's do that." Dirk smiled and kissed Todd on the cheek, leading him back to the bed.

It didn't take too long for Dirk to undress Todd, and once he did, Todd was a flustered mess. His heart was racing, but Dirk knew what to do, how to make him feel good.

Dirk kissed at Todd's lower neck, onto his collarbone as he rubbed circles into his hips with his thumbs. He kissed lower onto Todd's chest until he got to his breasts, where he promptly licked at a nipple. Todd shuddered under the touch - he laid his head back as Dirk continued to suck the nipple, stimulating the other with his hand.

"Oh, fuck, Dirk.." Todd mumbled, grasping onto Dirk's shoulder.

Dirk could tell Todd was becoming impatient, and hurriedly left his breasts, trailing his lips down the center of Todd's torso. He kissed at his thighs, sucking on the inside of them hard enough to leave bruises. He ran his fingers over the stretch marks, his touched light enough to make Todd tense up. Finally he went for it, licking a stripe upwards onto Todd's clit. Todd cursed loudly, immediately clenching Dirk's hair in his fist.

"Dirk, _Dirk_ , please do that again," he said. Dirk did the same movement, this time harder, and Todd almost screamed.

When Dirk sucked lightly at his clit Todd moaned, his grip of Dirk's hair tightening. This motivated Dirk, sucking and licking his clit a little harder. Within seconds Todd actually _did_ start screaming Dirk's name, his thighs tensing up and toes curling. The feeling was too much - Todd kept freezing, and when he finally let himself relax the feeling came over him - with a long, jumbled groan he came, feeling warm throughout his whole body as Dirk ate him out through his orgasm.

After his orgasm subsided Todd laid still for a minute, staring at the ceiling, catching his breath. He could feel the wetness below him - he'd have to wash his sheets in the morning. But for now, that didn't matter; what did was Dirk helping him up and into pajamas, crawling into his bed with him. Usually Todd would protest this, but instead he wrapped his arms around Dirk's waist and laid his head on his chest, closing his eyes.

Dirk mumbled something quietly into Todd's hair, something he couldn't quite make out.

"What did you say?" he asked, tracing circles into Dirk's skin with his finger tips.

Dirk breathed slowly. "..Nothing. Good night, Todd." he smiled, closing his eyes as well.

"All right. Night, Dirk."

**Author's Note:**

> dirk said "i love you"


End file.
